


Survival of the fittest

by DawnOfTheFawn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ((Will be updated)), Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens species, Charms, Gang warfare, Midnight City (Homestuck), Minor Oc/character romance, Minor Original Character(s) Death(s), Multi, Oc's insert, Oc/Character Crossover, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, POV Alternating, Weapons smuggling, casino - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfTheFawn/pseuds/DawnOfTheFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Calico Stubs. You belong to a race of alien species called the Felakits. Your kind my look like a humanoid cross between lizard and cat. But you be damned if some chump waves a little feathered toy in front of your face. And calls you a "good kitty".<br/>No.<br/>You and your people worked to hard to be just ridiculed. Your plant Chimera, it has faced to much. To many civil wars, and the great wars. Many corrupted leaders on your planet telling "their people" that this was the "final" stand. Albeit times have changed since "The Final Great War" with nation's finally working together "for peace". And despite being different races, Felakits of many diversities have seemingly forgotten the endless clash of warfare. "Were a 'civilized' species" cry out the international council. "We've changed!" They say once more to any outside civilization.</p>
<p>Because in the end trading pacts and peace treaties don't matter. Profit only matters. </p>
<p>That's were your Boss comes in.<br/>They want to take a piece of this Midnight City.<br/>If striking up this deal will make your boss happy. Then damn well your going to get the job done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival of the fittest

**Author's Note:**

> Author note:  
> All homestuck characters/places mentioned belong to their respective owner I.e. Andrew Hussie. Any other character mention are minor characters I've made up for the plot. Calico and the rest of the Felakit aliens are my own Oc's. The plot of the story is of my own creation.
> 
> I like to also mention that any romance/relation between my Oc's and the felt/midnight crew are clearly platonic. Until interaction and experience between said characters are made will the possibility of relations will be made. 
> 
> Please enjoy my story. And if you have any questions go right ahead and ask me. If you have question on the culture/biology/planet ect of the Felakits (Oc's) I will be happy to inform you on what/who they are.

Midnight City. Looks like your average busy city by day. But when night comes around that's when the party starts. Or so it's told, Cal always expected much from cities. Always filled with crooks, thieves, cheaters, and swindlers. To her they all looked the same. Maybe not in their job profession. But more in a person's character. Although the best people she knew took part in one (or two) of these vices.

Even though her eyes' were concealed behind her shades. She was aware of the city's inhabitants were staring at her. Her claws rhythmically clicked down onto the sidewalk, making her way downtown. Calico remained calm and poised-but the eyes-oh those eyes... She never really liked people staring at her. She knew she was a foreigner yes, but even on her planet starring was considered as a bad manner.  
As she reached around the corner of a bricked building, Cal spotted two lovely prospitian women whispering to each other by a small cafè. Oh of course Calico couldn't pass up this; they were looking her way now.  
She tilted her aviators and winked their way. A small toothy grin was also thrown in there as well. She half expected them to turn away in disgust. Then she saw a red hue form on their porcelain cheeks. The two prospitian women looked away from Cal, giggling like little school girls. This brought a bigger grin on her face. 

Cal shoved her clawed hands into her pockets and continued walking down the now low lit sidewalk. The scenery changed from a rich, safe environment, to that of foreboding and decrypted. She must have crossed into the deeper into the inner downtown part of the city. That was good, because a particular bar came into mind. What was it called? Cal side stepped from stepping on a shattered beer bottle. A strange smell filled her nostrils. It came from the alleyway that the broken beer bottle lay open to. Blood. Someone must have gotten jumped REAL bad. Her ears flicked toward the opening, honing in on any sounds. And sure enough deep in that shady hole were gurgling, and hushed (but harsh) whispers. Calico contemplated on whether to keep on walking or to investigate. Then a series of footsteps snapped her out of the idea, so she make sure to get back on track of why she came to this backwater planet for.

As she continued to walk down the lonely sidewalk. From the edge of her eye she could see four dark figures emerging from the alleyway. And as she reached a corner down on Nas Blvd, she would have sworn one of the figures, the tall but lanky one, looked her way. Good thing she kept on moving, the worse thing anyone in the business can do is to slow down. And whoever was in that alleyway probably got his chrome dome split in two. Shit. She didn't want any of that. She defiantly didn't want any of that.

By the time Cal made it to her destination it was about Six-Thirty on her wristwatch. Four hours too early than she would have liked. She reached into her right pocket and fished out a tiny folded up card. When opened, Calico was greeted by equally tiny florescent pink letters. Curved in cutesy handwriting were, 

"Calico I know you have been briefed on where to go. But as a reminder, please meet Mister Sharp at the 'Starlit Bar' on And Blvd. Please take care!"  
Love,  
Scotty

A tiny smile gave form onto her dark face. She had always admired how Scotty always found the time to make her little remind-me notes for her. Not to mention the tiny heart that replaced the "o" in love. It was really stupid how she always thoroughly searched for the heart "o" of every note sent by Scotty. There was always something about that mini chick that she liked...

Her eyes flicked upward to the building in front of her. In faded locally letters "Starlit Bar" could be seen on the white chipped frame. 'How simple.' She thought. She tucked the tiny card back into her right pocket and stepped forward gripping onto the cold handle of the bar's door. Her ears' folded backward as she sucked in some air before opening the door. And strangely a rush of the warm atmosphere greeted her.

Well that was a fucking lie. Anything living in the establishment was quiet as the dead, and looking at her like a ditz. They were eyeing Cal's form with a look that crossed between morbid fascination, to disgust. "Well shit..." said the felakit under her breath. She could stand starring seeing this was an out of galactic business trip, but this was just bullshit. Alternia is starting to give her a headache. Calico played it cool and adjusted her jacket and walked over to an empty table in the far back of the bar. As she sat down the dreaded silence was finally broken with an awkward cough, but became more of a jumble of whispers, clinics of glass, sliding chairs, and the solid hit of a pool ball. A sigh of relief was made. She was happy that the silence was finally over.

Calico shifted around in her chair, her legs were a bit long and were staring to cramp up. So the felakit had to lean back farther into her seat. Cal didn't want to come off as lazy looking, so her turned her seat a bit towards her right where room provided more for her legs to stretch out. Not soon after a waitress came over to her table. She was a middle aged woman who still had a nice ivory color to her skin. The prospitian's voice had a scratchy tone to it; like a chain-smoker. "Welcome to da' 'Starlit Bar' hun. What can I get ya?"

Cal gave her a kind smile, " Hello ma'm, do you by any chance serve the drink "Sea Breeze" here?" The older lady gave an amused smile her way and started to chuckle to what she said. "Baby we only sell hard liquor here! Not fancy cocktails!" She tried to compose herself but Cal could her the other bar patrons snickering to themselves. Damn chuckleheads were in orbit of their conversation!  
Her waitress continued talking to her " Most of Midnight City is hopped on hard liquor here! If ya want to get a cocktail you shouldof' stayed on the uptown part of city!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Most of the bar now where looking her way now. Erupting in laughter of the visitor's mistake. Or it seemed like it in her head.

She however, did not see the humor in her mistake. Calico grunted and pushed her aviators back up her face. It was hard to tell on her dark-spotted face, but a nice shade of dusty pink could be seen forming on her cheeks.

Before visiting a certain planet for a business trip. Cal always tried to study the planet's culture and history before hitting the road. Unfortunately she didn't put any dedicated time to learning about Alternia or even Midnight City. Now she felt like a real ditz. It was stupid to get all upset over such a little thing. But Cal always carried out the belief that understanding another's culture can get you needed perks. She reached up and rubbed one of her heated cheeks. At least her embarrassment was pleasing everyone in the bar...

"Its all right! No need to give me an earful of explanations. Because I know ya' new here, and seeing it ya' caught me in ah good mood here. How about I go on and make that 'Sea Beeze' for ya' eh?"

Cal straighten herself back up in her seat. Her ears' flicked in a slow tense motion. "R-really ma'am? Why would you do that for me?" She asked in a hushed tone.  
"Why? I don't know if ya' don't know this all ready. But this place is a joint." She retorted back in a sarcastic voice. " All you need to know is that we gots the resources to make that fancy lil' drink of yours~. Besides- Mista' Sharp told me to keep an eye out for ya' if yous came in!"

The felakit courtly nodded to this, "Alright I see. This seems legit. Thank you ma'am."  
"Don't mention it hun! And just call me Miss Bell-" Cal watched the old lady briskly walk over to the bar and snatched a menu from one of the bar patrons, and made her way back to her table. She didn't even say sorry to the guy...he looks a bit pissed now and is looking towards Calico's way. She did the most sensible thing and flip the bird at him. Which was kinda easy seeing that she had four clawed-fingers. And from the derse's face--her message came back clear. However she quickly stopped dicking around when she notices Miss Bell heading her way.  
"Here, why'll I go make ya' your drink. You just goes and think over on what ya' want to have tonight k' hun?"

Cal gave another thank you and a courteous chip of gratitude to Miss Bell. She reached up and focused on what was on for dinner. The usual boisterous sound only heard in a bar slowly crept to life as she mentally decided between their "famous" fried ravioli, or their cabbage rolls. Albeit, she was starting to feel more relaxed, she continued to remain sharp as ever. Mentally phasing in and out, look out at the bar's door and back to the menu in her hands. She had her suspicions when Mister Sharp suggested to discuss a deal with her in this place. But seeing that the atmosphere wasn't as suffocating as before. Calico was more willing to believe that Mister Sharp was (somewhat) right about this place.

Sure it had a smell of old beer and something....vulgar. But it was an old bar. Do not judge on what you do not see, her old man would say. 

She put down her menu and pulled up her jacket's sleeve to check the time. It was Seven-Sixteen. 

Just three more hours to go...


End file.
